


At what price?

by Gwynplaine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1830s fashion, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Helping your boyfriend seduce girls, M/M, Polyamory, corsets, the true meaning of fraternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynplaine/pseuds/Gwynplaine
Summary: Joly assists Bossuet in his quest to attain love.





	At what price?

"I have no patience with this kind of thing." Bossuet sighed.

"It's fine," Joly said, clasping his shoulder. "Inhale, please." Bossuet did so. Joly pulled the laces of the corset tight, unmindful of Bossuet's gasp of surprise.

"My god, Joly. How do you wear this?" he said, sounding pained.

"It's not so hard, once you get used to it. And it does make for a very pretty figure." he said, loosening the corset a little, not wanting to damage his friend's ribs. He slipped Bossuet's shirt over his head, helping him adjust it.

"I hope you don't have much vigorous activity planned today, my dear." Joly said, handing him once of his fancier waistcoats. It was rather too long, but it would hide the holes in his shirt.

"Nothing but visiting the theater." Bossuet said, breathing hard.

"Oh, good. That will give you time to get used to it. Here," he said, "Take my grey coat, it's too small for me now, and a few pins should make it fine for you. Of course it will be a bit tight, but with the corset, I think you will manage."

"You think so?" he asked. He usually trusted to Joly's judgment in areas such as these, but this did seem rather extreme.

"Mm. If you were Jean's size we could have managed with a laced waistcoat, but you've so little to work with." Joly said, turning Bossuet to face him, apparently pleased with the results.

"And there you have it." he said, smiling, "That Musichetta you keep talking about could hardly find fault with your appearance now." Bossuet smiled back, now slightly more accustomed to the odd compression of his ribs.

"Which cravat do you want?" Joly asked, rummaging through their shared wardrobe.

"The black one. I think it should do." Bossuet said, donning Joly's old coat. Joly handed it to him, and he put that on too, tying it in a fancier knot than he would usually bother with. Joly pinned his sleeves, making sure not to prick him with the needles (although they both knew that this would prove pointless before the night was over.)

"Here, take my gloves and hat, if you like. I don't have a need for them at the moment, and you look awfully dashing in them." Joly said.

"You are taking far too much pleasure in this." Bossuet said in mock disapproval.

"I don't want to see you disappointed, that's all." Joly said, kissing his cheek. "And besides, you're so charming when you're in love."


End file.
